Special Place
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: Gwen justs wants to get away from an awful storm so she resorts to one of her favorite places in the world; a cave. But what happens when she finds someone in her special place? Read to find out! Slightly inspired by Owl City's 'Saltwater Room.'


**I've been on a writing roll here! Any way I'm back with an other Gwen and Trent fic! I'm so sad, I feel like this couple is dying. Oh well. Feelings die I guess. I got this idea by listening to Owl City's 'Saltwater Room' even though it has very little to do with the fic. What happenes when Gwen finds on that someone is in her special cave? Read to find out! TDI never happened. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Total Drama!**

Heavy rain slowly subsided as dawn slowly started breaking through the gray dense clouds. Gwen rolled over, slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She shifted her foggy gaze up to the bleak sky.

"_Some summer this is turning out to be."_She thought as she tried detangling herself from the covers of her bed. Yesterday was the first official day of summer vacation, and like today, it was starting out cold and miserable. Perfect day for a storm to hit. Gwen didn't mind the weather because it usually reflected how the Goth was feeling. However being the second day of summer vacation, and the fifth day of consecutive rain, thunder, and lightning, Gwen wouldn't mind some sun shine so she could at least get out of the house and not be bothered by her kid brother.

The Goth just stared out at the sky, trying to figure out what she was going to do today since the rain _look_ like it was heading off to haunt another part of the universe, even though it was still haunting her neck of the woods. Finally an idea snapped inside of her brain.

The clock flashed the early hour of the morning. It was rare for Gwen to be up this early, never mind the average teenager. She hastily through off her Jammie's and put on her normal Gothic attire. The teal haired girl quickly put some art supplies in her canvas bag and left her quiet house, but not before leaving a note explaining where she would be.

Silently Gwen walked the abandoned streets of her small town. She hated it here. How everyone knew everyone, how it only took you half an hour to walk all of town, and how everyone was so perky and happy go lucky. It made the poor misunderstood teenager go nuts.

She preferred living in a big city. Even though the crowded streets made Gwen feel claustrophobic, she loved all of its hidden corners and how she could people watch her whole life away without seeing the same group of human beings twice. People watching here was like rewinding the same old movie with that lame happy ending. Boring.

"At least one good thing came out of the move." Gwen said to herself as she rounded the last corner of the street that would lead her to her destination.

Sand as far as the eye could see corrupted her gaze. The sound made by harsh crashing waves was music to her ears as she took off her heavy combat boots and continued walking toward the beach barefoot. Warm and inviting wind brushed up against her skin as she moved toward the water.

Damp sand squeezed in between her toes as she walked up toward the ocean. Salt water mist sprayed once the waves crashed; getting the Goth slightly wet. However Gwen just stood in front of the roaming waters and let the mist continue to spray her.

She dipped her feet in the restless ocean. The size of the each wave alerted her that the storm wasn't over; it was only beginning. Gwen resumed walking down the beach, passing by many surfers once she hit a more popular area of the small town's only beach.

"They all must be here to catch surf before it gets to rough." She commented once the Goth took notice on how many people were actually surfing.

"Hey Gwen!" At the sound of her voice the Gothic teenager turned around to see a lazy eyed blonde smiling at her.

"Hello Bridgette." Gwen responded with a smile once she realized it was one of her only friends in the small town.

"I see your heading to your special place huh?" Bridgette said once she saw Gwen's paint brush sticking out of her knapsack.

"Yep, I saw the sun shine earlier, so I thought today might actually be nice. But judging on the waves and clouds I doubt it."

"Yea, usually the waves are good here at this time of weather. I'm going to catch some before the storm actually hits. I'll see you later." With that the blonde surfer runs into the water. "Oh and Gwen?"

The Goth turned around to face her friend "Yea Bridge?"

"Be careful! Caves and storms don't mix! Plus a saw a guy walk into _your _cave!"

"Thanks for the heads up." Gwen muttered and continued the walk to her cave. Her blood boiled at that thought. Someone was in her cave? At of all of them, some random person had to pick hers to go and explore? Why not a bigger one? Her cave was small, dark, and damp; just the way Gwen liked it. There were plenty of other caves on the beach that that random guy could explore, but no. He had to pick her cave, Gwen's special place.

The teal haired girl trudged up the beach in a rush. She wanted to know who exactly was in her cave and she wanted to get out of the rain that was speeding down toward the beach.

Due to her fast pace, Gwen reached the cave in seconds. From the outside it just looked like a huge rock with no entrance what so ever. The Goth rolled up her black Capri's and stepped into the salt water. Goose bumps started to form on her legs and Gwen made her way around the giant rock and back unto the cool sand.

Looking closely, one would see the small dark opening that lead into the cave. Gwen tossed her bag in before she squeezed herself into the hole.

"The one bad thing about this is getting in her." Gwen cursed under her breath as she was finally able to get her way into the cave.

Whenever Gwen came here it just felt weird. Usually she would freak out due to how small the inside was and would have a panic attack about the thought of the cave crashing down on her and burying her alive. However, those thoughts when she came in here never even crossed the teenage girl's mind.

Gwen fumbled through her bag and pulled out her art supplies. She quickly set up her easel and went to work painting whatever her mind could think of. Usually she would paint the rough rocky walls, but today they were soaked from all of the ocean waves hitting against them.

She dabbed her paintbrush in light purple paint and tried to execute what the outside sky looked like. With her last stroke, Gwen looked at her masterpiece. Splashes of dark colors filled up the paper, but somehow the way she painted the soon occurring storm didn't really match.

Sighing, Gwen crumpled her art work up and stuffed it in her bag. She set up another piece of paper, applied some navy blue paint on her brush and set off to work again.

After three more tries of attempting to paint the weather, Gwen gave up and put her supplies away.

"I must be having an art block." She comforted herself after the failed painting attempted. Gwen sat down on the cold wet floor and just listened to the sound of the crashing waves against the caves walls. However, soon the wild sound was replaced by a soothing one. The sound of a guitar.

Gwen quickly stood up and wandered around her small place. The thought that someone was in here escaped her mind somehow while she was painting. Cautiously, she looked around before each step she took. Who know what surprises could await her with a stranger in her cave?

The girl rounded yet another corner of the seemingly endless cavern. The black limestone walls were covered in bright pictures and paintings. It looked like something that should belong in a history text book; however the drawings weren't made by ancestors, just a teenager.

The sound of the music was coming closer and closer with each step Gwen took. Finally she found the source.

A young man, no older than sixteen, was sitting on one of the many rocks on the cave playing delightful cords on his instrument. Just like Gwen, he too was barefoot and his black shaggy hair fell perfectly in front of emerald green eyes.

He stopped playing once he realized that he had a small audience. The two of them stayed silent; trying to figure out why each other was in their special spot.

Finally Gwen spoke up. "What are you doing?"

The mysterious young man raised an eyebrow at her question. "I'm playing guitar?"

"No no no! I mean why you are here, in _my_ special place?"

"In _your_ special place? Excuse me miss, but you must be mistaken. This is my special place."

"Well then, it looks like one of us has to find another cave, because this one is mine." Gwen huffed.

"No, you don't own it, it doesn't say anywhere that you have reserved the right to call this your place. "

"Uh . . . yea I do!"

"Then prove it." The teenage boy stated. Gwen simply raised a finger and pointed to a painting. In bright red the statement read: _Gwen's cave. _

"So you name is Gwen?" He asked her. Gwen nodded. "Is that short for anything?"

"No, and can I have your name?"

"Trent. Nice to finally meet the person who has been beautifully decorating these walls."

"You like them?"

"Yup. I have been coming to this cave since I learned how to play this baby." Trent pointed to his guitar and set it down. "I've been coming here since I was ten and only realized that these paintings have started showing up a few months ago."

Gwen frowned at him. "What's wrong?" Trent asked once he saw how depressed she looked.

"I guess this is your place. " She admitted half heartedly. "I've just moved in town a few months ago and I stumbled upon here when I was running away from my brother. Surprisingly I had my paints and brushes, but no paper. So I just started painting on the walls. Anyway, I'm sorry for intruding." Gwen turned on her heel and headed for the entrance, but Trent's hand stopped.

"Hey, don't go. I could use some company."

Trying to hide her red face Gwen replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, come on."Trent patted the wet ground next to him and she took a seat. The two talked about random stuff and whenever they made eye contact the two of them both felt butterflies floating in their tummies.

Hours went by, but it felt like minutes as the two spent more time together in their special place. Gwen explained how her father, even though he had left, was a huge art inspiration for her. While Trent told her about the time he first played in front of a wide audience. However, whatever they talked about the two someway or another felt connected to the topic and each other.

"So that's why you're afraid of mimes?" Gwen asked wide eyed.

"Yea, lame fear but it has affected me." Trent responded with a smile.

"I don't find it lame. Mimes in my opinion are just a quiet, less comical version of clowns."

"You know, we should hang out more." Trent said while gazing into Gwen's gray eyes.

"I know right! I don't have many friends in the God forsaken town, but I defiantly feel like I've known you all of my life." Gwen said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Same here." Trent whispered. Slowly the two moved in to kiss. Right as their lips were about to touch each other a vibrant shake made them stop.

"What was that?" Gwen asked panic.

Trent face palmed himself. "Oh no! It's that stupid storm. We were supposed to be off this beach hours ago based on how strong the winds and waves are going to be."

"So what are we going to do? We can't stay in here and we can't go out here!" Thunder roared and the cave started to rumble. Bits and pieces of the cave wall started to crash down. Both Trent and Gwen knew that none of the caves on the beach were strong; hence all of the 'Danger keep out' signs they both ignored.

"Well at this point Gwen there is only one thing we can do. Run!" Leaving his beloved instrument behind, Trent grabbed Gwen's arm and the two rushed out of the cave. The wet floor made the couple trip a few times, causing the Goth to fall down, land on her arm, and scrap herself.

"You ok?"

"I think so. Let's just get out of here and then we'll worry about that stuff later."

The couple finally reached the small entrance. Water was quickly entering the cave due to the high tide.

"Aw man, what are we going to do now?" Gwen asked.

"Uh . . . swim?" Trent shrugged.

"At this point that is the only option. I'll meet you through the flip side." Gwen was about to swim through the tiny hole but Trent once again stopped her.

"No, let me go out first, that way I can help you out. The water's rough, I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Gwen sighed." Alright, just be careful!"

"Before I go, this is in case one of us or both of us doesn't make it out." Trent gently cupped Gwen's pale face, bringing her lips to his. The two let each other's emotion of love sink in once their mouths touched, but a spray of salt water made them stop.

"Wow." Gwen whispered stroking Trent's black hair. However a flash of lightning brought them out of their lovie dovie state. "Just go. Like I said, I'll meet you on the other side."

Trent nodded and took a deep breath. Head first he plunged into the exit of the cave and tried to make his way out. Salt water burned his green eyes as he opened them and he continued to try to push himself out. His lungs started burning, he needed air.

"_Man and I thought doing this at low tide was hard." _Trent continued his struggled. He attempted to get out with all his might but, with each passing second, he grew weaker and weaker. Time and his small supply of oxygen was running out.

Gwen started panicking once she saw that her love was stuck. She pushed against Trent's legs and soon enough he was free. Trent quickly swam to the surface gasping for breath. Cold air whipped his face as he inhaled salty smelling air.

As quick as he came up, Trent swam back down into the water to save Gwen. The Goth had her head through her waist submerged in icy water. Trent quickly grabbed her torso and pulled her out.

The two swam to the surface and took in deep breathes once they hit it. Giant waves continued to crash down. Gwen looked behind herself as a wave captured her, casing the Goth to swallow huge amounts of murky salt water. The waves pulled her down as salt water continued to choke the poor girl. As the waters held her down, Gwen could practically see her short life flash before her eyes.

"Gwen!" Trent went back under and helped the misunderstood girl to shore. Once he laid her on the sand, Gwen stirred and puked up all of the water she swallowed.

"Gross." She commented. She looked up at Trent and smiled, but soon it disappeared.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked.

Gwen nodded. "Trent, you're bleeding." She ripped a piece of her damp shirt and dabbed Trent's bloody forehead.

"Ouch," Trent complained once pressure was applied on the bruise. "I think I banged my head against that cave wall when I tried to get out. How is your arm?"

"It hurts. Come one let's get out of here."

"I'm with you on that." The two hurried off of the beach and away from the cave.

One trip to the hospital, a few broken bones in Gwen's arm and a lot of stitches on Trent's forehead later, the offical boyfriend girlfriend headed back to Trent's house were the two spent the rest of the day and the next few of days hiding away from the rain.

"Hey Gwen I want to show you something." Trent told Gwen on the first sunny afternoon of summer vacation. Currently, the couple was hanging out in Trent's small bedroom. Gwen had come over to hide away from her mom who wanted to take her shopping.

"Alright." Trent helped his girlfriend of a few days up from the carpeted floor and led her outside and into the forest.

"Close your eyes."

"Aw come on Trent. You know I don't like surprises!" Gwen complained as Trent covered her eyes.

"Trust me, you'll like this one." He took her hand and brought her to a small single story shed.

Once the two were inside, Trent announced to Gwen that she could open her eyes.

"Whoa Trent, what is this place?" Art supplies, paintings, and an easel decorated one side of the room while a guitar, music stand, and lyric sheets adorned the other. The wooden walls were bare and a soft, midnight blue carpet lay on the floor.

"Well, you know how are cave used to be our special place before we knew each other? Well, I'm pretty sure after that storm none of us are going back. So I spent last weekend, along with a few of my buddies building this so that we could have a place to hang out and call our own.

"Oh my gosh Trent that is one of the sweetest things a person could do!" Gwen said in delight.

"I didn't paint the walls so you could paint them with you beautiful artwork. So, do your new space?" Trent asked.

"No. But I do love _our_ special place." Gwen said and kissed her boyfriend. "Who knew that a lousy cave could bring us together?"

"I didn't," Trent said. "But I'm glad that that stupid rock did. Now we can start over and do the things we love together."

Gwen smiled. "You said it." And for the rest of their life, the two did just that. In their own special place.

**So that ending was a bit cheesy, oh well. I'm not super good at writing in the third person or anything adventurous, so I thought this fic came out ok. Not really my best work, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading!**

**~Randi!**


End file.
